lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Radcliffe
Doctor Radcliffe was a brilliant but flawed Raven scientist, and the father of Rex. Radcliffe didn't care much about the Raven Civil War, and only joined Talon Industries in order to continue his work. He was responsible for designing the MMSC for Rawlin. Biography In his early life, Radcliff graduated from the Raven HQ's main academy with a master's degree in science and engineering. He went on to marry a female scientist, reach high ranks in the tribe's science division, and befriend an Eagle scientist named Eglor. Radcliffe and his wife had a son, but his wife died eighteen years later. Raven Tribe Schism Dr. Radcliffe was originally loyal only to science, but joined Talon Industries after Rawlin took control of the Raven tribe, in order to continue his research at the Raven HQ with all the resources still at his disposal. He became Rawlin's head scientist. For Radcliffe, the only problem was that his son, Rex, was extremely loyal to Rica, Razic, and the Wings Row Monarchy. Rex viewed his father as a traitor for joining Rawlin. Developing the MMSC Three years before the events of the Roleplay, in the months following the TI takeover of Raven HQ, Rawlin tasked Radcliffe with designing a battle machine to attach and detach from the HQ's main tower. However, Rawlin refused to tell Radcliffe the main purpose of the machine, because he was aware of Radcliffe's friendship with Eglor the eagle. Radcliffe finished the blueprints fairly quickly, but got stuck when he tried to figure out how the Mobols Missile Strike Command was to attach to the tower. The answer came to Radcliffe when he had lunch with Eglor at Eagle Spire one day. Their diner detached from the spire and became a flying room, taking them on a tour around the spire. Upon Radcliffe's inquiry, Eglor revealed that the eagles had based this on the detachable vehicle technology of ancient tribes (these ancient tribes were actually the Ice Hunters). After lunch, Radcliffe incorporated this tech into the MMSC design, finishing the blueprints. Theft of the Blueprints The next day, just as the MMSC was going to be built, Radcliffe was terrified to find that the plans had been stolen from his office. He suggested that Rawlin hire a bounty hunter to track down the theif, so Rawlin hired Crexar. As the bounty hunters, Lions, and WRM ravens fought for the blueprints, Radcliffe contemplated what would happen if his blueprints were to fall into the hands of the enemy raven faction, and hoped that they'd be reclaimed. Eventually, Worgon returned to the Raven City and told Rawlin that he was the only surviving bounty hunter. Rawlin then sent Worgon to track the WRM ravens to their secret HQ. Worgon was provided a Raven Glider. As he watched Worgon leave, Radcliffe suspected that he had lied about the deaths of the other bounty hunters. That night, Lyrix came to the city and provided Rawlin and Radcliffe with the map of WRM HQ. Rawlin immediately began preparing an attack. Radcliffe realized that his son, Rex, was at the HQ with the other WRM ravens. Battle of WRM HQ While the two factions of ravens were busy fighting in the Iron Mountains WRM HQ, Radcliffe rescued his son from the doomed base, and dropped Rex off on a mountaintop. After having a discussion with Rex, Radcliffe was able to convince his son to leave the battle. As Rex flew away, Radcliffe flew back to Raven HQ. Revelations Six months later, in December of 3 BR, construction of Dr Radcliffe's creation was completed. By then, Radcliffe had grown extremely frustrated that in the months after the reclamation of the MMSC blueprints, Rawlin had still refused to tell him the true purpose of the battle machine. After having an argument with Rawlin, Radcliffe flew to the Iron Mountains seeking guidance from a lion scientist he'd met named Liovanni (who was actually Lysandre in disguise). "Liovanni" discussed the matter with Radcliffe, and during their discussion, Radcliffe finally realized why Rawlin never told him the purpose of the MMSC; to destroy Eagle Spire and its inhabitants. Radcliffe thanked Liovanni and left the camp in a haste. After returning to Raven HQ for the last time and obtaining his blueprints, Radcliffe called Eglor on his newly-built cell phone and told his friend to meet him in The Hollow of the Outland Mountains. Clash with Crexar After meeting up with Eglor, Radcliffe hurriedly explained that he'd unwittingly built a machine to be used against the eagles, and that Rawlin was going to start a war. Since it was too late to stop the Chima Civil War, Radcliffe gave Eglor the blueprints so that the eagles could build their own MMSC to stand a chance against the ravens. Before the two birds could escape though, they were attacked by Crexar, who revealed that Rawlin had implanted a tracking device in every raven's phone, and that he'd been hired to get the MMSC plans once again. Radcliffe and Crexar engaged in a fight that eventually became a fistfight, until Rawlin flew above them in the MMSC. Rawlin ordered an aerial assault on the Hollow, and eighty missiles were rained down on the area, destroying Eglor and the MMSC plans in the process. As he scrambled to escape the missile bombardment, Radcliffe realized the irony that he was going to be killed by his own creation. Appearance, Gear, and Traits Personality: A brilliant Raven scientist and one of Rawlin's most loyal subordinates, his logical mind and studies would go on to affect the future of Chima. Weapons and gear: He is not a fighter, but he has a very small chi pistol just in case. Additionally, he has all the scientific tools he'd need for his research. Appearance: Standard raven appearence, but wears a dark grey lab coat. Strangely, the "lab coat" only comes down to his waist; he wears black pants. Appearances * Retribution: A Chima Roleplay Prequel Story Category:Ravens Category:Scientists Category:EU Category:EU Characters Category:MMSC Category:All Articles